


I Will Not Look Away

by voleuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not even blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Dead Man's Chest_.

This island isn't Tortuga, but it's close. James wouldn't normally have stopped here, especially not when the _Pearl_ is disappearing over the horizon, but his quartermaster respectfully insisted.

He disembarks, intending to gather information, but walks not towards the scuttling docks. Instead, he finds himself at the end of the pier, staring into the open ocean, the grey of the gathering clouds.

There are footsteps behind him, light ones. When they stop, he smells saltwater, guava, and sweat. Not one of his men. He turns, and it's a woman. Specifically, the woman from the _Pearl_. She smiles.

He starts to reach out, grab her wrist, then hesitates. "What are you doing here?"

"And not there?" She jerks her chin towards the waves. "I left the _Pearl_ three months ago. Found a ship of my own."

James leans closer, smells rum on her breath. "And why shouldn't I arrest you right now?"

"You won't catch him if you stop for me." A laugh spills from her lips. "And you want the _Pearl_."

There's a shout from the docks. The bargaining is over; the provisions are being loaded onto his ship.

He turns back to the woman, wanting to scowl. "I hunt pirates," he tells her. "No matter who they are, or what ship they sail."

She tilts her head. "Then you should sail, before the tide turns."

"Yes." He turns on his heel, pauses and looks back.

"Anamaria," she responds. "I look forward to meeting again, Commodore." She touches a finger to the brim of her hat, an echo of a gesture.

And by the time James is halfway up the gangplank, she's disappeared from sight.


End file.
